The Return
by Avery Leon
Summary: Modern Merlin. Arthur's return and a glimpse at what Merlin's life has been like. If Arthur will only return when Albion's need is greatest, then what could possibly be going on? Merlin and Arthur are determined to find out. Only part of chapter one is up right now; I'll do more soon.


Arthur woke up underwater. He swam frantically toward the surface, weighed down heavily by his armor. Taking in huge gulps of air, he stared around, trying to make sense of what he saw.

On the edge of the lake, where there had been woods, the trees had been cleared away, and in their place was a strange stone path. Large monstrous _things_ were racing down it, emitting smoke. Some species of dragon? Arthur emerged from the lake and carefully crossed the stone path, looking around warily for monsters. On the other side of the stone path were buildings, some as tall as castles. Oddly enough, they weren't made of stone, but of a form of metal, it seemed. He tried to get closer to touch one, but people kept bumping into him, which made him indignant. He was a king, after all. But these people didn't seem to notice him, and those who did stared at him as if he was a dragon or a sorcerer. What strange clothes they wore! The women wore trousers and showed their arms, and there was not a knight or a guard in sight. Who was protecting these people?

He hurried away from the mobs of people and into the first building that he saw. Inside was just as overwhelming as outside! There were armchairs and carpets, that was normal enough, and a desk against the back wall of the room with a tall, dark-haired man behind it. But what was on the desk? No inkwells or quills- no parchment, but some sort of large, glowing box. The man was looking at the box while he spoke to himself-or maybe not to himself. He held another, much smaller glowing box to his ear and Arthur heard a faint voice coming from it, which only his trained hunter's ears would have been able to detect. He was bewildered. Everything about this world was off. The man barely glanced up when he walked in, so Arthur cleared his throat. "Ahem. I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." The man stared at him for a moment, then told the voice in the box to wait a moment, please.

"Got to admire your dedication to the character," he snickered, "But don't you think you're taking that LARPing thing a bit far? I mean, that sword almost looks real!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. What character? What was LARPing? "The sword is real, and I will use it. You know who I am, now tell me, where is my manservant?" The man looked like he was struggling not to laugh, but sobered slightly when Arthur's hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword. "Ehm…right. Your…manservant. Name?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin." The man looked briefly at his big glowing box and tapped some keys on a pad of letters beside the box. Arthur was even more confused, but said nothing. He continued to look haughtily at the man until he said, "There is a Merlin on floor 2, room 221. You can take the lift," he said, gesturing toward a metal double door without handles beside his desk. He then turned back to his box and continued ignoring Arthur, who walked slowly to the silver doors. He noticed a button beside them and pressed it out of curiosity.

The doors opened, and Arthur jumped back, staring. "Sorcery…" he muttered to himself before hesitantly stepping into the small room beyond those doors. He stared around for a moment once the doors closed automatically and noticed a button stating, '2'. He pressed it, hoping for the best. The room began to slowly move upward, and Arthur brandished his sword and yelled out. "What's happening?! Show yourself, sorcerer!" The room stopped moving and Arthur kept his sword out as he stepped through the newly opened doors. He was in a corridor with many doors on either side of him. The carpet was a shade of red similar to many of those in Camelot, and the walls were white. There were small black numbers beside the doors. Remembering what the man had said, he looked for 221 and found it quickly. He knocked on the door, sword still out. Merlin's voice came from inside.

"Brenda, if that's you I swear I will pay my rent this week, just wait until Murray gives me my check, You know how slow things are down at the restaurant! I'm on the phone with him right now, talk to him yourself-"

The door opened, and Merlin appeared, a bowl of brownie mix in one hand and a spoon in the other. There was another one of those small glowing boxes nuzzled between his shoulder and his big right ear, and he was speaking into it. He stopped dead when he saw Arthur and dropped the bowl. Arthur caught it with his skillful reflexes, and stared at Merlin, who was wearing some very strange clothing. Merlin recovered slightly from his shock and said, "Murray, yeah, yeah I'm here, let me call you tomorrow, all right? Ok. G'Bye." He pushed a button on the box and looked again at Arthur, still brandishing the sword.

"Arthur? Is it…really you?" Arthur sheathed his sword and handed the bowl to Merlin once again. "You always were a clumsy fool. Of course it's me." Merlin grinned. "Yeah, definitely you. No one else can ruin a moment like that." Arthur started to say something, but broke off when Merlin put down the bowl and spoon and launched himself at Arthur in a hug. Arthur was startled, but hugged him back briefly before letting go and walking into Merlin's flat. "So…are these your chambers?" Merlin laughed and closed the door behind Arthur, picking up the bowl and spoon and heading behind the kitchen counter. He grinned as Arthur looked around in awe.

There was a television attached to the wall opposite the window and balcony, with a sofa and an armchair in front of it beside a small coffee table. There was a door beside the living room, leading into Merlin's bedroom, and another door beside that leading into the guest bedroom. Beside that door, there were cabinets, a kitchen. The kitchen had an island counter with a few stools around it. Next to the kitchen, there was a door leading into the bathroom, and on the wall adjacent to that door was a window, which led out to the balcony. There were beautiful frames of scenery on all of the walls, and the carpet was as red as the ones in Camelot. One of the frames depicted a castle, and Arthur stared at it and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked Merlin, who was pretending not to stare at Arthur while filling a baking tray with brownie mix and popping it into the oven. "And what're you doing?" Merlin shrugged, running a hand through his raven hair. "You-you died, Arthur," he said, trying not to think of the most painful moment in his long, long life. "Oh, and I'm making brownies for Sari." He said, smiling again. Arthur held up a gloved hand. "Who's Sari? What're brownies? Where's Guinevere? And I know I died, you idiot. I mean, how am I here? And what's happened to Camelot? No one is showing me the least bit of respect; it's like they've forgotten I'm King."

Merlin had to grin a little as he set the time on the oven for the brownies. "Well, Sire, you aren't, anymore. It's the year 2012 and there are no Kings." Arthur stared at Merlin in disbelief, scratching his blond head. "Don't be silly, Merlin-" he started to say, but Merlin cut him off. "I know, it sounds insane, but just listen, Arthur, for once in your life, all right?" Arthur opened his mouth, the stopped, raising his eyebrows and allowing Merlin to proceed. "Thank you. Anyway, The Great Dragon, Kilgarrah, told me when you died that when Albion's need was greatest, you would rise again. I have been watching over the lake for centuries." His blue eyes filled with tears, which he swallowed. He wouldn't let Arthur see him cry. "I have watched Camelot fall, all of our friends die, and many other civilizations and great cities fall since then. I have made new friends, and lost them. All the time, I was waiting for you to rise. And here you are," he finished, grinning. Arthur stared at him, puzzlement in his clear blue eyes as he pieced together what Merlin was saying.

"Does that mean…Camelot, and Guinevere… both are dead?" His voice almost broke on the last word, and he swallowed and looked away from Merlin, who nodded. "I'm afraid so, Sire. Guinevere was the greatest queen Camelot would ever have. I organized her funeral, as I have done for so many. She died old and happy." Arthur nodded, smiling in his happiness that Guinevere had had a long, good life.

He looked back at Merlin, amazed at the burden that his servant had carried all these years. "You look the same as when I last saw you, Merlin! How is it that you have not aged a day?" Merlin shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't think you would want to wake up to the ancient sorcerer that you once hated so much. I found a spell in one of Gaius' old books to halt the aging process. It is difficult and must be redone once a year, and hardly anyone knows about it, but it works."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I see…sorcery. Merlin…has sorcery taken over?" It was a serious question, and he was a bit taken aback when Merlin stared at him for a moment, then laughed. "What?" Arthur asked, irritated that Merlin was making a fool out of him. Merlin grinned at him. "Sorry, it's just…. no one even believes magic exists anymore, besides children. Like Sari, Sari believes." Arthur raised his eyebrows again. "If this isn't sorcery, what where those dragons? How did that little room move? What are all those glowing boxes and how does everything look so different? I want an answer, Merlin!"

Merlin shrugged, still smiling infuriatingly. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but it's just technology! Humans have evolved since Camelot! I have watched so many great inventions and amazing things and people come into this world, and they all leave their marks." Arthur still looked frustrated, so Merlin started to explain. "Look, I'm assuming that the dragons you're talking about are just automobiles. People drive them to get from place to place, sort of like a horse, but it runs on gas. Faster than walking. They stay on the roads. Oh, and the glowing boxes…well this one is a telephone." He pulled his out and handed it to Arthur. "You use it to communicate with others, by speaking or just writing to them. You can also take photos and search things on it. Sort of like a computer." Arthur poked at the phone for a moment before looking at Merlin, annoyed again.

"_Mer_lin, you idiot, you can't communicate with another person through this thing! And you're speaking nonsense, what on Earth is a picture and a computer?" Merlin tried not to laugh again. "Well…a picture is sort of a…painting, except you don't have to paint, you just click a button and the image is saved. There are also videos-moving pictures. Like movies and telly! Oh, those are the most wonderful things…" He grinned at the thought for a moment, then looked back at Arthur.

"A computer is a bigger version of a phone, basically, there's one in my bedroom. And a television," he gestured toward his, on the wall. "Is where you watch movies and telly, the greatest things man has ever created." Arthur rolled his eyes and got up. "This is all impossible."

Merlin bit his lip. "Oh, I'd forgotten, I'd better get you some clothes, hadn't I?" Arthur looked down at himself, confused. "What's wrong with what I have on? A bit wet, perhaps, but better than what you have, anyway." He gestured at Merlin's dark blue hoodie and khaki pants, and Merlin stared. "What's wrong with what I've got on?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, for one thing, you look ridiculous, though I suppose that'll never change, but also-" Merlin interrupted. "You do realize that what I'm wearing is normal for this time period? Didn't you see anyone at all on the street or sidewalk? Times have changed, Arthur, there's no need for armor, or swords!"

Arthur was about to argue, but stopped, thinking. "There _were_ people with some very strange clothing outside." Merlin chuckled. "Arthur, to them, you're the one with the strange clothing!" Arthur found a pillow on the sofa and threw it at him, narrowly missing as Merlin ducked. "I'm going to get you something normal to wear!" he yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared into the guest bedroom. Arthur waited, exasperated, as Merlin searched through the wardrobe and came back with a red T-shirt, a pair of old, faded blue jeans, and a pair of blue boxer briefs with yellow polka dots on them. He threw them to Arthur. "Here you go. Put these on."

Arthur caught the clothing, then rolled his eyes again. Only his bumbling servant could be so thoughtless. "_Mer_lin!" he scolded. Merlin looked up innocently. "What?" Arthur sighed. "You idiot, aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin, puzzled, paused in his walk to the kitchen and cocked his head. "No, I don't think so…" This maddened Arthur even more. "My armor! Help me with my armor! Gods, I should fire you." Merlin walked over, smirking. "I don't think you can, Si-Arthur. I'm not your servant anymore, and you're not my King. There are no kings. I'll help you, but you must see that. You can't order everyone about anymore. They're just as important as you are."

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, still taking off his armor. "Now that is going to take some getting used to." Merlin grinned at him and handed him the new clothes, then turned and headed to the oven, which was beeping. The brownies were ready. He took them out and placed them on a cooling rack as Arthur dressed. "Merlin…I haven't been here, so why do you have clothing for me?" he asked. Merlin shrugged as he turned to face Arthur, who was pulling on the shirt. "I figured you could come back at any moment, so I got you new clothes every century or so. Whenever a look became too outdated. I got you a couple of newer outfits. Let me tell you, it is a good job you aren't a woman. Their fashions change with the hours!"

Arthur chuckled and held up a hand, finished dressing. "You mean to tell me you have clothes from every century or so hidden away in that room?" Merlin scratched his head. "I got rid of clothes every so often, when you didn't come, and some clothes got too old and damaged to keep…but, yeah, basically. I think I've still got some things from the colonial times and the 1800s, but it isn't much." Arthur looked down at his clothes. "And these are from now?" Merlin nodded, and he looked down at himself again.

"What does it say here across my chest in gold writing?" Merlin snorted, trying to keep back his laugh. "It says 'King of this Castle,'" he said, grinning. A slow, incredulous smile spread across Arthur's face as he threw another pillow at Merlin. "You just think you're so clever, don't you, _Mer_lin?" Merlin shrugged. "A bit, yeah. Now pick up those pillows!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You can't order me-oh… oh, gods, this is really going to take some getting used to," he groaned as he stared at Merlin. "But I'm still not picking up the pillows." Merlin chuckled. "Fair enough," he said, and muttered an incantation. His eyes turned gold for a split second and the pillows flew across the room and back onto the couch. Arthur stared, openmouthed, for a moment. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, then cleared his throat.

"So…want to come with me to give Sari her brownies tomorrow?" he asked in an effort to break the awkward silence. Arthur shrugged coolly. "Sure, I'm looking forward to meeting her." Merlin swallowed. "All right, well I suppose you can just sit there and watch telly, and I'll prepare supper." Arthur nodded, then stopped. "What do you mean, 'watch telly'?" he asked. Merlin grinned again. "Oh, you are in for a treat," he said excitedly.

He crossed the flat and pushed the button to turn on the television, then grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Here, watch this, it's Sari and my favorite." Arthur snorted. "Sari, Sari, Sari…" he started but stopped and nearly jumped from his place on the couch when he saw that the box- the television- was glowing and making noise and- "There are people in it!" Merlin laughed. "Arthur, relax, they aren't real people. Well, they are, but they aren't trapped! They're just…recordings. Videos of people acting and making programs and films. Here, it's Doctor Who." He put down the remote and went back to the kitchen once Arthur was completely enthralled in the program. It was a good episode, the tenth doctor and Rose, and Merlin made an effort to focus on the pasta. Watch it later, he told himself, and he smiled, because his best friend was back and all was right with the world.

"No, Arthur, you can't stay in there, come out here and eat your breakfast. We're going to see Sari." There was a grumbled reply from the bedroom and Merlin rolled his eyes. "No, you can't take your sword! Put it away and put on the clothes I laid out for you!"

A moment later, Arthur burst into the kitchen, blond hair tousled and blue eyes awake and irritated. "Why do I have to come out here to eat?" he complained. Merlin chuckled. "You're not a King anymore, Sire, no more breakfast in bed." Arthur sat at a stool and dug in to his eggs and toast. Merlin set a cup of tea next to his plate and took a sip from his own.

"If I'm not a King anymore, why do you continue to call me sire?" Arthur asked, his mouth full. Merlin looked down. He hadn't even realized he was doing it. "Force of habit, I suppose," he said, remembering Camelot. A moment later, he put down his cup and jumped up. "All done, then? Come on! Sari is waiting." He started toward the door, Arthur following. "_Mer_lin, you have to wait!"


End file.
